heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroic Witness
When the heroes' friends or family member saw the main antagonist kidnapped or talking with someone else, they realize that their love ones or heroines need helps. So they can stop them or try to find the main protagonist before it's too late. Sometimes, they don't know until they saw that the main antagonist is revealing their plans to the heroines after kidnapping them. So they listen and decide to be the hero or get the main protagonist to save their love ones. Examples * Nico and Pedro witness Nigel attack Jewel and bird nap her. * Scuttle discovers that Vanessa, the woman Prince Eric is going to marry, is really Ursula when he sees her look into a mirror and the reflection is Ursula's. *The Forest Animals realize that the Old Peddler Woman is actually Queen Grimhilde in disguise when they see two menacing vultures behind her. *Rick Grimes realized that Shane Walsh is setting up a plan to kill him. *Glenn and Daryl realized that Randall they were going to let free found out he had a broken neck and realized it actually Shane who did it. *Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde witness Doug make a serum from night howlers and how he caused predators to go savage. *Sonic and Tails witness thousands of aliens in need of saving being turned into negative aliens by Eggman. *Woody and Andy's toys witnessing Buzz Lightyear falling off from the window. *Cyborg Beast Boy Starfire and Raven (too late) witnessing Robin under Slade's mind control *Twilight Sparkle witnessing Princesses Luna, Celestia, and Cadence, turning to Stone *Shadow witnesses the arrival of the Black Arms. *The forest animals watch the Evil Queen getting ready to give Snow White the poisoned apple after realizing the Queen was disguised as an old woman when they noticed two vultures watching her. *Simba witnesses his father falling to his death towards the stampede. *Connie Maheswaran witnessing Steven Universe being captured by Aquamarine and Topaz and being taken to Homeworld. Gallery Images Nico_&_Pedro_watching_Nigel_attack_&_birdnap_Jewel.jpg|Pedro and Nico witnessing in horror Jewel being bird-napped by Nigel. Scuttle_sees_Vanessa_IS_Ursula.jpg|Scuttle discovering that Vanessa, the woman Prince Eric is going to marry, is really Ursula when he sees her look into a mirror and the reflection is Ursula's. Tod horrified.jpg|Tod horrified to see Copper getting attacked and nearly killed by a huge bear. Forest Animals Snow White.jpg|The Forest Animals witnessing the Evil Queen getting ready to give Snow White a poisoned apple, after realizing that the Queen is disguised as old woman when they noticed two menacing vultures staring at her. Simba "NNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!".jpg|Simba watching in horror as his father plummets to his death. the Titans shocked in fear as they see Robin already under Slade's mind control.jpg|Cyborg Beast Boy Starfire and Raven witnessing Robin already under Slade's mind control. File:I_am_my_mom_296.png|Connie Maheswaran witnessing Steven Universe being captured by Aquamarine and Topaz and being taken to Homeworld. Judy and Nick watching Doug.jpg|Judy and Nick witnessing Doug making a serum made of night howlers and putting the serum in a gun bullet; thus realizing how Zootopia's predators go savage. Videos Sonic Colors - Wisp Factory HD Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Freedom Category:Conflicts